Tales from the Organization
by Kizuna Etsuraku Anmari Hoka
Summary: Done with IamTerra. Its pretty insane check it out it really just pure Kingdom Hearts Insanity. The Chapters are named after random songs and have little to nothing to do with the chapters
1. I Can't Decide

Zexion walked down the halls of the castle carrying his Lexicon in hand as usual.

He looked at the walls of the hallway.A sigh was heard as he sensed Marluxia's presence and dodged around a nearby corner hoping to avoid the pink haired prima donna.

Whistling a cheery little tune, number nine was blissfully unaware of his surrounding and for some reason walking down another hall nonchalantly. His arms swaying freely to and fro as he was hardly able to keep himself from skipping down the hall...

Meanwhile else where in the underground part of the base, Vexen was having fun assembling together a new test experiment, drifting away from his duties of trying to replicate a boring heart for something more interesting... Creating a more potent form of cyanide.

Zexion watched as Marluxia materialized in the hallway he just came from."Zexion I know you are there.....come out." Marluxia cooed Zexion shirked back into the corner even more.

"I just wanna dance next to you~" Demmy purred out almost seductively if he wasn't being to innocent to the real meaning of the words as he jumped around the corner and opened his eyes realizing his mistake. He was now lost in the labyrinth of halls. "Oh boy..."

"Slowly, slowly!" Vexen yelled at himself. It was strange to everyone else but being alone, he didn't get to make much of a conversation with anyone half the time so why not talk to the smartest one of them all, himself? A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he lowered the other test tube which remarkably did not explode in his face this time.

Marluxia walked down the hallway towards where he knew his toy was hiding. "Come on Zexi.....I just want to make you pretty." he said as an assortment of ribbons materialized in his hand.

"Left, right, right, straight, then-" He tapped his chin curiously as he blankly looked down the white halls. "Right again? No, that's not right..." That's when he recognized the voices coming from somewhere near by. If anything, surely they could get him unlost! For whatever reason that crossed his mind, Demyx skipped down the hall further then took a sharp left. "Hello~"

Now three drops of potassium nitrate, some of this and that or was if four drops that was too little too much? Hm... Vexen readjusted his goggles with one unwavering hand as he swirled the main test tube with his other hand and sat it above the Bunsen-burner.

Zexion turned around as he heard the cheery voice of a very annoying member of the Org. But for once in his life Zexion was glad to see the spiky haired screwball. "Demyx....be quiet." Zexion shushed. "Marluxia is around the corner." he said looking terrified for his well well being was for a nobody like him.

Why was Zexion hiding from Mar? Was it because he was going to dye his hair again or were they playing a game. "Is he 'it' or something?" Demyx asked lowering his voice a little. "Can I play too?"

Hm... It was turning brown in hue, not the dark color of brown he was hoping for but it was close... "If this works then I can finally get rid of that ass-hole, Axel," and maybe Marluxia if he was lucky.

"It?" Zexion said confused. "Play? What are you talking about Demyx?" Zexion said still in a whisper.

"You know," he held in a chuckle. "Hide and seek! Or was that tag?" He sometimes got the two confused.

Vexen added more of his special ingredient and watched the color get darker and the familiar scent of almonds drift out slowly.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "No not tag or hide and go seek." he said frustrated. Marluxia was getting closer to his location and he still had.........the ribbons. Zexion was sure of it. "Just help me distract him and get away, Number 9." Zexion asked desperately.

If it were possible he would have sweatdropped to the plea. "Um.. What exactly do you want me to do? I can sing something but other then that... uh..."

Zexion looked at Demyx as his eyes widened at the thought of those wretched ribbons. "I don't care what you do....give him a lap dance for all I care." Zexion said half hysteric flailing his book two and fro as he talked in an eccentric manner that was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Um..." Demyx blinked and started to back away from the hysterical other waving his own hands before himself. "Nothing personal, but I'm not that into Marlu and-" his back hit against something hard. "And, uh-uh..."

"Hi Demyx." Marluxia said seductively. "Did you want to play with the ribbons too?" he said as he caressed Demyx's face with a blue one.

...Well, this was not at all what Demyx was expecting for Zexion to be so freaked out over. "You mean like ribbon dancing?" He could almost envision the playful dance of grace and brightly colored ribbons. He looked up with his back still against the other.

"No...." Marluxia said with a very evil smile.

"Um, I'm not sure I follow," He smiled and pointed forward to where Zexion was. "And I don't think he wants to play either."

Zexion's face paled as Marluxia's eyes turned on him with a luster he wasn't sure how to decode/

"Oh he loves to play Demyx." Marluxia said. "Why don't you leave us adults alone and go dance. Here...." Marluxia said handing him lots of blue ribbons. "Have these."

Now staring down at his fistful of long blue ribbons, a small awkward smile fell across his face. "Hey, thanks!" He then shifted some to his other hand to they were almost even in number before taking a step away then looking back. "Play safe now," he warned wagging one finger in fair warning, ribbons steaming from the side of his close hand.

BOOOoooOOOOoM-ma~ A side wall now covered in soot and only Vexen knew what rolled thick in the small lab facility. Who knew something that small could erupt so violently and cause that much smoke and boy did it wreak of almond and that distinct chemical scent as well. Vexen peeled himself off of the wall and sighed removing his goggles and tossing them onto the edge of the table before exiting.


	2. The Rape

Axel felt a rumble come from down below for Vexen's lab was. "What has he done now?" he said aloud to himself.

Roxas came in standing in the doorway attempting to look cool and failing "Sounds like Vexen has created something new." Roxas said looking down at his fingers unamused

"Cut the crap." Azel said looking at the out of character Roxas with the eyebrow raised.

Roxas smiled "Sorry Axel I was trying to be like you. Did I do a good job?" Roxas said as he jumped on Axel's back and started messing with his hair.

Keeping quiet, the second on charge, Xigbar was watching the happy couple from up above. His long ponytail the only part of him obeying the rules of gravity as he stood virtually on the high ceiling. He was a nosey one but made a great spy when he could keep his damned mouth shut. "Cool, free porn," He shouted as last breaking his silence when Roxas lept onto the taller of the two.

Having enough failures for the night, Vexen stripped off his soot-ed lab coat, revealing the black org coat under it. "I don't see where I messed up..." Everything was going so well...

"Vexen what are you doing?" Xaldin said as he came around the corner.

Pausing in his tracks, Vexen held in his sigh and turned on heel to face his superior in the flawed ranking system. "Walking, I was headed to the restroom to wash up, if you don't mind?" He put on a fake smile ignoring his now blackened features.

"You really should ask Marluxia for Make up pointers...Vexen." Xaldin laughed.

His facade smile quickly turned into a stern frown. "Funny," Vexen murmured, clearly annoyed. "What are you doing down here?"

"Something exploded." Xaldin said his purple eyes shimmering with knowledge. "I'm guessing this is your mess again Vexen." Xaldin continued.

There was no denying it, it was in fact his doing, and the evidence was all over his face... "Suddenly scientific research is no longer allowed?" He asked sarcastically.

"No but damaging the castle pisses off the superior." Xaldin said

"Then he'll be glad to know it was in a secure location and not in the halls like a certain melodious nocturne did one time trying to make a water-slide because of a dare with number XIII." What a time that was...

Xaldin scoffed. "Whatever Number 4. just clean it up."

"Most assuredly," Vexen replied turning around once more, his eyes now narrowed. Damn Xaldin, acting like he was better then him when he only outranked him but one number!

"So, you two gonna get a room?" Xigbar asked from his high place above the red head and blonde. "Or do I have to report you for PDA?"

"Shut up Xigbar!" Axel said

"Yeah what he said." Roxas said cutely.

"Hey, unless you want a threesome," Xiggy shrugged his shoulders as his long ponytail dangled down past his upside-down figure. He was half joking.

Vexen waited to hear the sound of a portal opening and then closing before daring to talk to himself, cursing Xaldin for beig so bold and rude to him that he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings other then where to turn that he completely missed the water love stream by him with a fist full of blue ribbons the danced like water itself as he ran down the hall singing something to himself only to realize what had accursed after the other was gone and he was face to face with a cruel pink haired man picking on the emo.

Marluxia truned as he sensed Vexen. "Ah, Vexen......can I ask you a favor." he said in a silky smoothe voice.

Cringing, Vexen sighed as he tilted his head over his right shoulder. "Depends on what it is and what I get out of it."

"It will get Zexion out of your hair for a while if you do it correctly." Marluxia smiled Zexion cringed intensely He tried to run but Marluxia had him on a leash with a small ribbon connected to his wrist tightly.

Hm, to have free reign over the lab without a disturbance of "You're doing it wrong" would be nice... "I'm liking the bribe but what's the catch?"

"No catch...just make me a concoction that will make my zexibunny....how do you say? More Willing?" Maluxia smiled in seductive glee.

Vexen chuckled once. "I'm surprised you haven't created a plant for that soul purpose yet," honestly he thought he would have a zillion in every color of the rainbow by now. "It shouldn't be that hard to make really, some hormones combined with-" his voice trailed off as he rambled off some other ingredients that would help with arousal and keep them that way till satisfied. i smell a yaoi)

"Honestly Vexen......how can I ever repay you for your vast intelligence." Marluxia thanked.

Vexen stopped his ranting and allowed a smirk to grace his face. "Oh, I'm sure I'll come up with something..." he had something thought out but now was not the time to ask for that... Humming the blonde scientist walked past the pink she-male and glanced to the unfortunate other whispering something under his breath. "Have fun, try not to scream too loudly, someone might be trying to sleep..."

"Curse you Vexen....you'll get yours." Zexion spouted hysterically almost insane, Marluxia was getting his way and Vexen was going to help him this castle was full of a bunch of traitors.

"Row, row, row your boat~" Echoed softly the voice of Demyx down the halls. He was still having a ball but who knew how long that would last


	3. House of Cards

"But seriously, if you two keep acting like you have hearts, Xemnas might put you on a table and cut you open to prove else wise." the one-eyes man warned.

"Come on Xiggy you are such a buzz kill...." Axel said frowning.

"I'm sure Luxord would agree, huh... Axel." Roxas said smiling happily.

"Yes Roxas." Axel said ruffling the small boys golden hair.

"So stop being a killjoy....Xiggy." Roxas said sticking out his tongue in a mocking gesture.

"I'm a sniper, killing is what I do best!" he replied before disappearing from sight then materializing before the two others with a cheesy smirk. "But I'm like a god when it comes to spying." and other things but that was an obvious give me in his eyes- er... eye.

"Xigbar..." Axel warned.

"Who's bed has your boots been under, hm... Axel?" Xiggy chuckled preparing to portal if necessary to a safe distance away.Xiggy waited for a response before chuckling coldly to himself wanting to get a rise out of Roxas to see if he could start some fun mischief between the two love birds.

Sitting in his 'Room of Sleeping' where Xiggy and some of the other's usually heard him talking to someone, most likely himself. _**The Superior**_ did have a strange habit of talking to random things and heart shaped moons was one of those things but for once he was talking to someone that wasn't himself or an inanimate object. It was a certain blue haired member of the Organization.

"Xemnas....sir, several members of the Organization seem to be out of control." Saïx reported to his superior.

"Out of control?" _**The Superior**_ echoed acting confused as he tilted his head slowly to one side. "What ever do you mean by that, puppy?" The pet name just rolled off his tongue as if by accident.

Saïx steamed a little bit as he heard the dreaded nickname. But continued to report nonetheless. "Well lets see sir....." Saïx said flipping through his notes.

Number I folded his gloved fingers together as he leaned forward across his desk in a listening manner.

"Well to start off with _the Graceful Assassin_ and _the Cloaked Schemer_ are engaging in sexual activities and _the Melodious Nocturne_ is ribbon dancing throughout our peaceful halls quite rambunctiously."

"Typical as of lately. It was a bit hard to explain but after the series of defeats from a certain idiot child needed after air, everyone had been getting a little hysteric and well... Were acting peculiar. "It's Spring, Number XI is naturally getting a little too into his element and feels the need to... 'pollinate' himself where Zexion is just the mere unfortunate bumblebee..." Xemnas then leaned back in his chair to relax a little more as the thought of Demyx running out like the blissful idiot he was passed though his mind next. "As for IX, he's just a little bit special and has been hit in the head one to many times by a keyblade..."

"Will you also justify the actions of _the Flurry of Dancing Flames_ with _The Key of Destiny_ in their inappropriate behaviors and not to mention _the Freeshooter_ encouraging it like a cheap form of entertainment" Saïx said starting to get frustrated. "And don't even get me started on Vexen, that _Chilly Academic_ of yours is going to burn this castle to the ground!"

"Not if he freezes us out of it first," Xemnas butted in before Saïx was done in whole. "I figure Axel would burn it down before Vexen ever could." Curse his 'practicing' indoors... With a sigh he put on hand to his head and shook it a little. "With all the failures we have been experiencing with Sora, I think you'd be a little more worried about your own ass then theirs or is that why you are reporting all of this to me?" he asked lifting a thin white eyebrow.

Saïx opened his mouth but nothing came out for a moment. "Well...I..." he stammered like a full he may as well barked like the puppy he was.

So that was it. He was trying to distract him by pointing out everyone elses mistakes and follies. "Saïx, you do realize your turn is coming up to face Sora. Have you prepared or are you going to attempt to delay your fate of failure?"

" And Xemnas...I mean Superior sir..." Saïx was fumbling "Doesn't t it bother you....the way Luxord drinks and gambles all day and Xaldin walks around like he owns the place."

Naturally it did. Failure was unacceptable but it seemed no one was able to beat a mere child with an overly large key and minuscule key-chain. The attitude of the other members was kind of sudden as well but was hard to help when he himself couldn't be there looming over each member threatening them with death or worse... "It does but that doesn't change the fact that you are trying to worm your way out of a tight spot, Saïx..." He purred coolly. "I'm afraid you'll need a better persuasion then reports I already get from Xigbar."

Saïx dropped his notepad at that. "Xigbar!" he said utterly outraged. "But I thought...I thought that I was your loyal servant? What kind of a game are you playing here Xemnas?"Saïx challenged _**The Superior**_ a bad move on his part "And what about the new one.... Xion..." Saïx said raising an eyebrow.

He was calm till he sense the dangerous tone to Saïx's voice which made him stand up from his seat. "Xigbar is a natural gossip! I hear things from him that I could care less about and things I wish my ears never had the sickening privilege to hear," he hissed lowly. His orange eyes gleamed in the artificial lighting even though his bangs casted a shadow over his face. He was pissed but then again could he really feel such a strong emotion as a Nobody? "And what all do you know about the girl?" He asked feeling the venom rise in his voice. She was special just like Roxas since both were once a part of Sora...

"I know she has been seen with Roxas and Axel alot." Saïx said. "Not to mention Sora's friend Riku and obsessed illegitimate lover Naminé. Although last I saw of Naminé she was drawing pictures of Sora and her getting married and whispering 'he will be mine." Saïx smiled at that bit of info. That would show _**The Superior**_ that Xigbar didn't have all the gossip.

Oh, what an interesting bit of information... "Ah, such a good loyal follower, giving me such useful information like a puppy would give their master a newspaper..."

Saïx bit down a very animalistic growl. "Yes _**Superior**_ I'm a good pet." Saïx said trying to stay on Xemnas' good side

"It there anything else you wish to tell me or?" He asked letting the question hang in the air.

"No..." Saïx drew back."Why?" he questioned pushing his luck a bit.

A devilish grin played on _**The Superior's**_ lips, his eyes still narrowed in a menacing fashion. "Because I can thing of a few ways you might be able to convince me to send in someone else to challenge Sora in your place..."


End file.
